


Ripples 4

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related: Deep Water, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair explore their new relationships.<br/>This story is a sequel to Ripples 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples 4

## Ripples 4

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, yet. 

Summary: Jim and Blair explore their new relationships. 

Notes: The idea for this story occurred because of a discussion about the unpopularity of the guys being paired with others in the TS universe. There are spoilers for "Deep Water". 

Warning: If you don't like the idea of Jim and Blair being sexually and emotionally involved with others, don't read this series. This is slightly AU and has a prominent original character. 

* * *

Ripples 4  
by Grey 

Blair sipped the white wine, enjoying the dry pull down his throat as he swallowed. Stretching out on the sofa, he watched as Drew stoked the fire and pulled the screen back in place. He lifted his legs and let his friend sit down before he lowered them to his lap. "Cozy." 

"Yeah, it is. Takes the chill off." 

"I wasn't talking about the fire, Drew." 

Smiling, the older man rubbed Blair's bare feet. "I know. So, how's your project coming along?" 

"Project?" 

"You know, your dissertation." 

Jim's image ambushed the moment and Blair moved his feet to the floor to sit up straight, his mind slipping back to the lie, the prepared story. "It's fine. I'm still doing research." 

Frowning, Drew sat back and stared, his eyes narrowed. "Are you okay?" 

"Sure, I'm just not in the mood to talk about school work." 

"Now there's a change." 

Blair finished off his wine and poured himself another glass. "It's just research, Drew." 

"Yeah, on your favorite subject. You used to talk about tribal warriors and sentinels obsessively. I remember when you discovered Burton. Went on for hours. Now, all of a sudden, you're not in the mood? What's going on?" 

Avoiding Drew's eyes, he shrugged. "I'm doing a lot of other things now, that's all. I've got the teaching to do, too." 

"And the police work." 

"Yeah, there's that." 

"I keep waiting for your paper to come out on closed societies, but I guess you're still doing research on that, too, right?" 

"What's your point?" 

"I don't have a point, not really. I'm just trying to figure out a puzzle." 

"Puzzle?" 

"Yeah, the puzzle of how we all fit, Jim, me, the police world, academics. It's quite the jigsaw." A hand touched his shirt sleeve and he looked up into caring brown eyes. "I'm not trying to play games with you, Blair. I just worry that you're juggling a lot of claims on your time that aren't making you very happy." 

"I'm happy." 

"Yeah?" 

"Mostly." He pushed his wild hair out of his face and leaned back, taking Drew's hand and holding it to his chest. "I don't want to talk about me. Tell me about what's going on with you. Any new book deals?" 

Teasing the edge of Blair's curls with his free hand, Drew spoke quietly. "None I want to talk about tonight." Easing closer, his mouth captured Blair's, the lips heated and soft. A quick hunger fired up as Blair returned the kiss, his tongue probing in, pushing harder into the slick swell of returned fervor. Hands cupped his face as he struggled to breathe without breaking contact, to whip the stubborn air into submission. Lungs ached for more oxygen, laboring to grab just a whiff to keep going. Finally, he pulled back gasping, his voice a raw scrape to his throat. "Bed?" 

"You sure?" 

"Is this a pop quiz?" 

Smiling, Drew stood up and dragged him quickly to his feet, his hands working on the buttons and zipper even as he walked backwards down the hall. Blair returned the favor, nearly tripping as his lover's shirt and pants dropped to the waxed wood floor. 

Naked, Blair fell back on the bed, one hand stroking his own chest, tweaking his left nipple while the other dipped to his hard cock. Steady strokes wound flame through his bones, his belly tingling with growing want. 

Drew stood at the edge, savoring an extra moment to scan his lover's aroused body before taking off his glasses. As he placed them on the table, he crawled on the bed, straddling Blair's hips, their erections playing tag, jumping with contact. 

Panting, Blair bucked up, needy, only to have the larger body press down, Drew's weight sliding over his, his chest hair twisting against his lover's smooth flesh. Nibbles along his throat coupled with long sliding licks, trails of slippery kisses while hands teased and provoked his skin, rubbed down his sides and arms. A sudden shift spread his thighs, Drew kneeling between his legs. Lips engulfed his cock, suction between tongue and teeth without mercy, a rocking rhythm taking him just to the edge before suddenly dipping in another direction, starting all over again. 

Eyes squeezed shut, thrusting, writhing, he prayed to come, to break the tension bending his bones. Nothing mattered, the world spinning down to his crotch, his balls screaming a delicious hurt as Drew worked a wet finger inside him. Whipping waves of release stunned him, the spasms uneven, uncontrollable, jerking him up with a choked series of whimpered oh my god and sweet Jesus. 

Falling back, he couldn't imagine ever thinking again, his brain flattened, his cock limp. Drew held him in his arms and whispered, "I love you," as he petted back his damp hair, the older man's face flushed and beautiful. 

Stretched out side by side, Blair surrendered to the embrace, a haven from worry or confusion, a safe place to just be loved and wanted. Nuzzling in closer, he closed his eyes, a kiss to his temple bringing a sigh. "Felt great, man. Let's do it again soon." 

Drew's soft chuckle shook them both, his fingers caressing his face. "Greedy boy." 

"You bet." His hand roamed freely, his voice husky with promised. "Don't worry. I'll let you rest. Going to get you up early though." 

Groaning as Blair teased his spent cock, Drew barely managed, "Early it is then." 

* * *

Jim stood next to Simon as they leaned on the balcony's railing, the larger man puffing away, the cigar smoke all over the wind. "This is a great view, Jim." 

"Even better for miles." 

"I'll bet." 

They stood together, Jim's arms crossed, Simon just watching Jim. "You want to talk about it?" 

"About what?" 

"What's been eating you all day, Sandburg." 

"Not really." 

Turning, Jim walked back inside only to have his lover put out his cigar and follow. Simon shut the door and settled on the end of the sofa while Jim got a beer. "Want one?" 

"Had one too many already." 

"When do you see Daryl again?" 

"Next weekend. I see him every weekend when I can." 

Nodding, Jim leaned against the beam, his ankles crossed, his face serious. "So, do we tell him?" 

"You mean about us?" 

"Yeah. I mean, it might be too soon, but what if he finds out on his own?" 

"And how would he do that?" 

Jim shrugged, not really sure if he wanted the boy to know or not. "Kids figure things out. We can pretend everything's the same as always at the station, out in public, but what happens if he comes over and sees us? Or are we going to pretend in private, too?" 

"Shit, Jim. Don't ask me an easy one, okay?" 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. I've been wrestling with the same question. He's only sixteen. Still, this is a big thing, Jim." 

"I know. Maybe we can keep thinking about it awhile longer." 

"I just want it to be the right time." 

"I understand." 

"I know you do. He's a great kid, but even the best kid can have a problem when a parent starts seeing someone new. Throw in the bomb of being with a man, well, I just don't know. I just don't want to make it hurt any worse than it has to." 

"You're a great father, Simon." 

"I try." 

"It can't be easy, especially since the divorce." 

"It's not. Half the time I don't know what the boy's thinking." 

"He's a teenager. It's part of the definition." 

Simon leaned back, his arms and legs stretched out. "What about your dad? You don't talk about him much." 

"There's a reason for that." 

"I'd like to hear it." 

A sudden rush of angry moments attacked without warning. He squeezed his eyes shut, closing off the bark of his father's voice, the whipping of hurtful words that still blurred his vision. Liar, freak, failure. He hated the crippling power his father still wielded. After all these years on his own, even the thought of his old man anywhere near him made his head swim. 

The concerned hand on his shoulder startled him back to the present. "Jim?" 

"I'm okay." 

"No, you're not. Sit down." 

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Despite the denial, he stumbled to the sofa and rested his head back. "It's been a crazy couple of days, that's all." 

The cushion sagged as Simon sat back down beside him, his arm around Jim's shoulders. Gentle urging brought him closer, easing him into a near cuddle. "I hope you mean crazy in a good way, Jim." 

"I do, mostly." On impulse he kissed Simon's cheek and resumed the embrace, the contact calming the swarm of panic just under his skin. Simon's love, his friendship, all of it right there where he could touch it made him off-center. He wanted it all, trust, love, friendship, and it scared him, terrified him that he might fuck up and lose it again, end up alone like he did after Carolyn. He might even lose Blair, might even deserve to. 

"We have to talk, Jim. We've been dancing around this all night. You said the kid was all right. So, where is he?" 

He only moved away a few inches to talk, not enough to break the hold, but enough to clear his head. "He's seeing someone. A writer." 

"Have I heard of her?" 

"Him." 

"Him?" 

"Yeah, it surprised me, too." 

"Shit. I thought he liked women." 

"He does. Apparently, we're not the only ones who can go both ways." Jim took a deep breath and kept his voice even. "I don't know why it surprised me." 

"Well, it surprises the hell out of me. Damn fine pair of detectives we are." 

"And the worst part is the guy's a lot older." 

"How much older?" 

"A couple of decades." 

"You're kidding?" 

"Nope, I ran a check and..." 

Simon pulled away and looked at him, his face serious. "You did what?" 

"Don't start." 

"Are you telling me you ran this guy through the police files?" 

"Just a simple background check, Simon. No big deal." 

"It will be if Sandburg finds out." 

"He won't. I just needed to know the guy was okay." 

"And is he?" 

"Apparently, at least on the surface, but he's almost twice Blair's age." 

Shaking his head, Simon frowned. "Where'd he meet this guy?" 

"He's a professor, too. Blair's known him a long time." 

Settling back next to Jim, Simon spoke quietly. "You know it's none of our business. You make a big deal about it and no telling what Sandburg will do." 

"He wants us to meet him." 

"Meet him? When?" 

"I don't know. He said something about a double date. I said I'd ask you." 

"Shit, Jim. This could get tricky." 

"Tell me about it. What if he's a jerk?" 

"Would Blair date a jerk?" 

Jim snorted. "We're talking about Sandburg here. The man has more disasters in his love life than we do." Sliding a little more toward Simon, Jim took a deep breath. "I think he's serious this time though." 

"Then we should meet the guy." 

Jim closed his eyes and nodded, drinking in the heat of being so close, so secure in a friend's arms. "All right, but I'd rather have a root canal." 

"I'd rather have you." 

Simon slipped his palm down Jim's chest, his right hand moving slowly while his left caressed his neck. Shifting around, Jim kissed him, his hunger ignited, his need blazing at every touchpoint. Standing, his cock hard, his mind narrowed to only one other person for the moment. 

"Upstairs, Simon." 

"Thought you'd never ask." 

* * *

Blair rested naked between his lover's spread legs, his back pressed against bare chest, his body already spoiled for touches. One arm wrapped around his neck and shoulders, while Drew traced lazy circles in his chest hair. All in all, Sunday never started better. 

"Drew?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Did you ever think when we first met, we'd end up like this?" 

"Honestly? No. You were just a kid." 

"And later?" 

"I was still with Jason." The name tugged the air, Drew's voice no longer dreamy, but sad instead. 

"You still miss him?" 

"Every day." They stayed quiet for a few moments, Drew's fingers persistent and teasing over his chest and nipples. 

"I liked Jason." 

"He liked you, too. Remember that party we gave when you came with Stoddard and some of the other students?" 

"You mean the one where he and Eli got in that huge argument about using grad students for grunt work? Oh, yeah. Got the brunt of that one for a few weeks. He was a surly son of a bitch whenever he asked me to look something up thanks to that whole deal." 

"No offense, but Stoddard's an ass." 

"A brilliant ass, though." 

"I know you like him, but he's still an ass. To be an anthropologist, you'd think he'd have better social skills." 

"You'd think. He's not so bad once you get past the defenses. Hope Jason didn't hold a grudge." 

"That wasn't his style." Chuckling, Drew kissed Blair's ear and whispered, "Said you had heart, that I should watch myself." 

"Why?" 

"Called you Drew bait." 

"Drew bait?" 

"He knew my type." 

Blair twisted around, worried. "Seriously? Was he jealous?" 

"It's okay. He wasn't really. He just recognized the attraction. We trusted one another, Blair." Running his hand through Blair's curls, he smiled as he cupped his face. "Jason knew I loved him." 

"I'm sorry he died." 

"Me, too." Drawing Blair's body back to his chest, Drew sighed and rested his chin on the younger man's head. "He wouldn't mind this." 

Relieved, Blair snuggled in close, comfortable and tired, ready to doze off for the rest of the morning. "This is the life, man." 

"You think so?" 

"Yeah." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, relaxed and drifting. 

"Then why don't you move in?" 

Electric shock might have worked faster to get his attention, but not by much. "What?" 

"We get along great. I'd love to have you here all the time." 

Sitting up, pushing back his hair, Blair frowned. "Drew we just started dating." 

"And sleeping together. Blair, we've been friends for years. It just makes sense for us to live together now." 

Swallowing back a sudden surge of panic, Blair scooted to the edge of the bed searching for his clothes and remembering the wanton trail of discarded pants and boxers down the hallway. "I appreciate the offer, man, but I've got to think about this." 

"I didn't mean to scare you." 

Drew palmed his back, his hand sliding away as Blair stood up. "You didn't. I just remembered, I've got a ton of papers to do before tomorrow. I've got a class at ten and I'm supposed to work with Jim." 

As he collected his clothes and dressed, Drew watched him, his expression calm. "You don't have to run away just because I asked you to move in." 

"I'm not running away. I told you..." 

"I know what you told me. Blair, I don't expect you to change your whole life right this minute. I just thought that maybe you might want to." 

"It's not that I don't want to. I just can't. Not right now." 

"Because of Jim?" 

"It's not just Jim." Blair sat down to tie his shoes as Drew still sat naked on the bed, one leg up, his face serious. 

"Then what is it?" 

"It's just not a good time." 

"I'd think it'd be a great time. What if Jim's new lover moves in?" 

"That's not going to happen." 

"Why not?" 

"It just isn't." Standing, Blair patted his backside and looked around. "I can't find my keys." 

"They're in the living room by the door. You dropped them in the basket when you came in." 

"I did?" 

"Yeah." 

Stepping closer to the bed, Blair sat down and shook his head. "I'm really sorry, Drew. I didn't mean to spoil the morning. You just surprised me, that's all." 

A gentle hand brushed his arm. "It's okay. Just know the offer's always open." 

"I know. Thanks. I guess I should go." 

"You don't have to. You could stay for breakfast." 

"I could, but I really do have a lot of paperwork." 

"Sure, okay." Leaning in closer, Drew kissed his whiskered cheek before sitting back, solemn. "Then I guess you should head out." 

"You're not mad?" 

"No. Just call me later. Maybe we can get together this week." 

"Yeah, I'd like that." 

As he stood up to leave, Drew frowned again and spoke quietly. "Be careful, Blair." 

"Always." 

"You did say you were just an observer when you're on the job with Jim, right?" 

Blair avoided his lover's eyes and headed for the doorway, his heart racing, anxious knots twisting his belly. "It's like totally safe, man. No need to worry. I'll call you tonight. Promise." 

"Blair?" 

He stopped walking out and turned. "Yeah?" 

"I love you." 

"Me, too, Drew. Later." 

He rushed out and grabbed his keys, the words echoing in his head. He loved Drew, the whole package, body, brains, and friendship. What the fuck more could he want? 

Sweating as he reached his car, he settled into the driver's seat trying like hell to calm himself before starting the engine. Closing his eyes, his hands gripping the wheel, he banged his head foreward a couple of times before he finally switched on the key. The roar vibrated up through the body of the car and he suddenly imagined himself walking in on Jim and Simon. A heated rush flushed his skin as he pushed away the picture of both men passionately wrapped together, sweating, Simon pushing his cock into his partner, making him scream out in pleasure. 

Well, fuck. 

Turning off the car, he got out and walked back to the house to find Drew in his robe standing at the stove making tea. "Blair?" 

"I got hungry." 

Smiling, Drew stepped closer, his arms wrapping around his waist, his body solid and real. "I'm glad you came back." 

Hugging back, Blair shut his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry." 

"Take a deep breath. Your heart's racing." 

"So's my head, man. I just don't want to fuck this up." 

"Then don't." 

"It's not that simple, Drew." 

"Sure it is." The older man pulled away, his face calm and serene as he cupped his lover's face with both hands. "You just have to figure out what you want, Blair." 

"You call that simple?" 

"I call that living." 

The end 


End file.
